The nightmare before xmas
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Si alguien dijo q la navidad era paz y amor es q nunca vivió cerca del santuario. Los dorados nunca habian estado tan peleados, y ahora, con la fiesta en puerta, resulta que deben "intentar" divertirse mientras se odian los unos los otros. -comedia yaoi-


Este fanfic es mi regalo de navidad, y esta escrito para las siguientes personas:

**Dido, Mian, Mariion, Hazk, Juna, Mona, Natasha, Hator, Neomina, Matashi Kun, Momo, Lizzie, Jeny, 7cielos, Verodita, Kiri, Dafne, DD, Diana =P, Su-K, Yclanci, muerte 16, Alynne Hale, Ylamci, Chris Melian Black, Patito, Estrellita, Vendetta, Heartblack, Alexandra de Aries, Ayameback, Calypso Rei y Ale-dono**

Comentarios adicionales: Este no es un gran fic… solo se me antojo hacerlo porque tenemos cuatro navidades intentando hacer esto en mi ex foro y jamas salio. Espero que le guste a alguien, no estan obligados a leerlo por entero ya que es un experimento un tanto… loco y no se que pueda pasar.

El fic esta inspirado en una obra de teatro jamas realizada :O…  
Para el segundo capitulo espero aclarar muchos detalles de cada personaje.

Gracias por darle clic a este fic!

* * *

The nightmare before x-mas

**Reunión dorada**

Mientras observaba la hoja de papel sobre la cama, sostenía con la mano izquierda un pedazo rectangular de lana, y con la otra, un par de ganchos para irla elaborando. Sus ojos pasaron desde la fotografía a colores con la leyenda 'Fig 1.', hasta el paso cinco, donde, con una nueva puntada se elaboraba la forma deseada dentro de la bufanda.

Hizo la cabeza para atrás, colocando la nuca sobre la madera del respaldo, y provocando que el flequillo de color azulino se le resbalara para un lado, como producto de la gravedad. El aire le salió de los labios delatando irritación; y es que, aunque tuviera ganas de terminarla, de entregarla y poderle decir 'Feliz Navidad', dudaba que un detalle tan simple, pero tan significativo, lograra calmar la ira de aquél volcán griego.

Suspiró de nuevo. Llevaba días enteros tratando de acabarla, y aunque fuera prodigioso en ciertos modos, culminar su presente navideño le estaba costando más trabajo, que representar el protagónico en aquella obra… Por lo menos aprender los diálogos parecía fácil. Era un cuento para niños y su composición no la formaba palabras difíciles de entender o pronunciar; no obstante, entre la presión de tener que hacerlo con quienes no toleraba, el disgusto ante su papel, y la poca atención que 'él' le manifestaba, también se encontraban sus propios problemas personales imposibles de resolver…

Abandonó la idea de continuar tejiendo por aquél día. Tomó los centímetros de lienzo que llevaba ya elaborados, y los colocó dentro de una caja amplia de madera, con la revista, los ganchos y las bolas de estambre. Se levantó de la modesta silla que colocó junto a la cama, para esconder bajo esta, el presente manual que se rendía a terminar. Luego, procedió a sentarse, antes de acomodar la espalda por completo sobre las mantas de invierno, y sacar bajo la almohada un par de hojas engrapadas. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre aquellas letras, en tanto la mano desocupada se colocaba inerte sobre la frente y los labios repetían lo que trataba de aprenderse:

-"Este medallón debía ayudarme a volver a casa, pero en mi corazón siento que ya estoy en ella…"- A leer las acotaciones un sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas, pues al pronunciar aquellas palabras mientras señalaba el pequeño adorno dorado sobre su cuello, debía abrazar a su compañero de escena y luego decirle algo, que quizá el otro no aceptarrìa de buena gana… -"Te quiero…"- Y lo hacia en verdad, aunque él se negara a creerlo y aceptarlo. –"¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡TE QUIERO!"- Grito desesperado, apretando las pestañas contra la piel de la cara, y los dedos cerrados sobre su frente. Hizo bola el libreto mientras se sentaba a la cama, antes de arrojarlo contra la puerta y volver a maldecir su destino.

Si aquello no fuera voluntad de Atenea, quizá el cabello de Acuario se habría negado desde el inicio a participar en esa ridícula puesta; no obstante, estando Milo y ella de por medio, había tenido que tragarse su orgullo y soportar no sólo que se propusiera usar su templo para centro de diversiones navideñas, si no también, entrar en aquél intercambio de regalos, y sobre todo, representar un papel teatral.

**.o. Flash Back .o.**

Si alguien hubiera opinado en aquél momento, el peor desastre del santuario – superando una guerra santa contra Hades-, hubiera podido evitarse.

Cuando Saori, vestida como Atenea, preguntó a sus caballeros dorados como les gustaría celebrar su primera navidad con ella, nadie abrió la boca. Un par compartieron miradas cómplices, otros, al momento del contacto visual, la desviaron provocando en el herido un suspiro melancólico; y es que entre ellos de pronto surgió una delgada línea de recelo…

En el momento que ella los despidió con una sonrisa y con un suave 'gracias', ninguno se imaginó lo que ocurriría después…

Dos semanas antes del marcado día navideño, el caballero de Piscis se presentó en cada templo anunciando que la sala de reuniones del templo principal debía ser ocupada por ellos en menos de media hora. Ninguno predijo lo que ahí se diría, ni lo que iba a ocurrir si se juntaban a la vez aquellos que no podían soportarse.

Cuando el caballero protector de la casa de Acuario se presentó en el ala, solamente se encontraban en ella: Tauro –con su imponente altura y esa sonrisa amistosa-, Cáncer – con su inigualable gesto burlón en los labios, y esa pose que sus brazos adquirían al apoyarse tras la nuca-, Leo –bostezando como lo haría un león en la sabana-, y Capricornio –despeinándose un poco más los mechones de cabello, como si no los tuviera suficientemente elevados-.

-"¿Y los demás?"

-"Parece que nadie tiene sentido de puntualidad."- Le respondió el décimo custodio, que además de disfrutar levantarse el pelo, gozaba con la expresión que a veces helaba la sangre, cada vez que Acuario lo miraba así, después de burlarse de algo que seguramente diría él…

Sintiéndose molesto se encaminó a tomar asiento junto a él, aunque no lo quisiera; después de todo, cada una de las sillas tenía tallada en la madera del respaldo el signo de acuerdo al que debía ocupar ese lugar. La suya tenía unas líneas que asemejaban a las olas del mar.

La sala de reuniones para los caballeros dorados –pues eran los de mayor esfera- abarcaba de espacio cinco metros de ancho, por ocho de largo. En las paredes tenía una pintura de cada uno de los patriarcas con su respectiva Atenea. Del techo en la parte de en medido, le pendía un enorme candelabro con docenas de velas. La mesa era amplia, rectangular, de fina madera, tallada con las constelaciones principales; cada una de las sillas pertenecía al mismo tronco, de tamaño mediana, cómoda, con terciopelo en el alargado respaldo y cubriendo el cojín del asiento; la que sobresalía a la entrada le pertenecía al patriarca, y la que lo hacia del extremo contrario, era la que ocupaba la Diosa; ambas eran más grandes que el resto, y sus acabados parecían más elegantes.

De los doce caballeros apenas habían llegado cinco, y tampoco había rastro del resto de los ocupantes.

Momentos después se abrió la puerta, apareciendo por ella Sagitario –con una sonrisa igual que la de Tauro-, Virgo –con su típica expresión de concentración y seriedad-, Libra –quien llegó saludando a todos los presentes con frases nada graciosas como '¡Hey, el rey de la selva, ¿qué tal?' 'Crustáceo, ¿cómo va todo en el mar? ¿Aún caminas hacia atrás?' '¿Qué tal el calor en Acuario? Con este frío en Grecia ya me gustaría vivir en tu templo' '¿Shura, aún te cortas al cocinar?'-, y el Patriarca –serio… distante… Ni siquiera se preocupó por regañar a 'su amigo' después de tan malas bromas-.

Acuario se preguntó si la reunión comenzaría pronto o debió ir preparado con algún aperitivo por si les ganaba la noche… Y pensando en comida, no pudo evitar acordarse a quién de los doce más le gustaba lo que él cocinaba. Instintivamente se hizo un poco para atrás, causando que la espalda quedara colocada por completo en la silla, así como una parte de su cuello, de tal forma que al virar hacia un costado, distinguiera la silla que debía él de ocupar… Pero Milo aún no llegaba…

-"¿Y el resto?"- El corazón le dio un vuelco: Él acababa de llegar. La cabeza le giró rápidamente hacia la entrada, donde lo observó tan gallardo como él lo recordaba. Portaba la armadura dorada con orgullo, incluso al sostener la parte que llevaba en la cabeza sobre su brazo, sabía hacerlo como nadie… Era eso, o sólo cupido quien así se lo pintaba. Piscis –con una de sus rosas en la mano- y el ex Dragón Marino, Kanon –con la apariencia de un niño angelical, pero más diablo que él mismo-, estaban parados a cada uno de sus lados. Al notarlo frunció el ceño y sintió ganas de 'exigirle' que se sentara; no obstante, en cuando Escorpio lo miró a los ojos, este retrajo la vista, indignado, mientras ladeaba la cabeza… Acuario sintió otra vez la culpa punzándole en el pecho. Sintió que una nube gris se posaba en él, y que mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza, la lluvia de la desagracia se le venía encima... –"¿Dónde están los demás?"- Preguntó de nuevo, ya que nadie parecía interesado en responder.

-"Los tenemos escondidos en los bolsillos, ¿no ves?"- Respondió Cáncer, levantándose y mostrándole su traje dorado. –"¡Ops! Debo haberlos dejado en mis pantalones."- Tanto Leo como Shura le aplaudieron la broma.

-"Ja, ja, muy gracioso."- Espetó Milo, intentando ignorarlo; aunque, la verdad, es que le molestaba el simple hecho de que respirara. Para Mascara de Muerte era igual.

-"Yo los mandé llamar a todos, CARIÑO…"- Remarcó Piscis la última palabra. El cuarto guardián apoyó un codo en la mesa y viró la cara al lado contrario. Camus apretó los puños sobre sus piernas. –"CARIÑO…"- Repitió por si ambos no lo escucharon. Kanon sonrió mientras observaba como este lo abrazaba. –"… quizá no deberíamos esperarlos, ya les dimos tiempo suficiente…"

-"Si, yo puedo decirle a mi hermanito lo que tiene que saber."- Lo animó el gemelo. Milo negó con la cabeza.

-"Aún debemos hacer el sorteo. No pueden sacar ustedes su papel o pensaran que ha sido bajo trampa."

-"En todo caso no será nuestra culpa…"

-"¿Quieren dejar el misterio?"- Se quejó el Patriarca, hablando por primera vez en horas. Los presentes se sorprendieron, incluso obtuvo la atención de Death Mask.

Milo embozó una sonrisa nerviosa. Le hizo con la cabeza una seña a Kanon, y este colocó sobre la mesa una cajita de madera con un hueco enorme en la parte superior. Afrodita le dio una palmada en la espalda, animándolo a hablar, entonces él movió los labios para hacerlo, pero el sonido de pasos lo interrumpió. Poniéndose serio viró hacia atrás al igual que sus dos amigos, descubriendo que quien habría entonces la puerta era Géminis -vestido con su armadura, acalorado (para ser invierno) y con las mejillas rojizas-, y Aries –en las mismas condiciones que el primero, pero con una falta de aire mayor-.

La mirada esmeralda del mayor se rozó con la de Escorpio, quien apretó el puño derecho, como si contuviera las ganas de golpearlo. Su encuentro fue efímero, pues sin decir palabra, los recién llegados entraron al ala y ocuparon sus lugares a cada lado de Aldebarán.

-"Ni siquiera les voy a preguntar donde estaban…"- Comenzó a decir el Patriarca. –"… pero no quiero otra falta de respeto como esta, ¿Está claro?"- Observó a ambos. Ellos asintieron.

-"A puesto que te has divertido, hermanito…"- Bromeó Kanon. Saga no tenía interés en explicar nada, pero fue Mu quien interrumpió su tajante respuesta.

-"Como no te imaginas."- Su sonrisa dio pie a que el gemelo menor le dedicara un gesto burlón a Acuario, quien solamente alzó los hombros y elevó hacia el techo la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos; el geminiano mayor frunció el ceño y le hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza al ariano…

-"¿Podemos comenzar?"- Intervino Milo. Su buen ánimo se había disuelto después de aquella breve escena. La atención de todos fue suya, incluso la de quien no quería. Movió de nuevo los labios…

-"¿Nuestra Diosa no viene?"- Inquirió Aioros, alzando la mano como lo haría un estudiante en clase, mientras observaba la puerta, al callado locutor, y el asiento vacío.

Escorpio suspiró, provocando, en el proceso, que el flequillo se le alborotara.

-"Atenea ha salido de Grecia por un par de días y nos ha pedido que nos hagamos cargo de todo."- Explicó Afrodita, señalando con el dedo a Milo, Kanon y a él mismo. –"Así que lo que pase a partir de hoy es su voluntad, no la muestra…"- La sonrisa maliciosa del gemelo no se hizo esperar.

-"¿Y por qué llevamos una hora aquí sentados…?"

-"¿Por qué no es Shion quien nos pasa su mensaje…?"

-"¿Desde cuando ustedes son sus voceros…?"

-"Si se callan Milo les puede explicar."- Los calló el Patriarca alzando de nuevo la voz. Le hizo una seña al escorpión para que por fin hablara y este decidió que no perdería tiempo antes de que alguien más lo interrumpiera.

-"Esta tarde hablando con la Diosa, me expresó su deseo de festejar una navidad diferente. Ella está acostumbrada a pasarla con los de bronce en la intimidad de la mansión, pero este año quiere involucrarse con nosotros y al mismo tiempo sanar los lazos rotos entre nosotros…"

-"Sucede hasta en las mejores familias… No entiendo por qué…"

-"¡Shit!"- Death Mask se cruzó de brazos.

-"Kanon, Afrodita y yo, ya teníamos planes… Le contamos algunas cosas que pensamos hacer y le agradó la idea. Dijo que deberíamos intentarlo todos."

-"¿Sólo dijo 'intentar', verdad?"

-"Shura, que malo eres…"

-"ehem… Si, lo puedes intentar. Todos pueden intentar participar en las actividades y fingir que les gusta, porque como ya les dijo Afrodita, es la voluntad de Atenea, no nuestra."

-"¿Y qué fue lo que le sugeriste?"- Inquirió Saga, cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba por completo en la silla. Acuario observó primero al mayor y luego al más joven: a pesar de que Milo no quisiera dirigirle la palabra, no podría ignorarlo delante de todos, mucho menos cuando eso podría contradecir sus palabras.

Escorpio volvió a carraspear.

-"Una fiesta…"- Dijo, retándolo con la mirada.

-"¡Genial! ¡Voto porque sea en el templo de Acuario!"- Habló Kanon después del incómodo silencio en el que nadie se perdió el enfrentamiento visual. Las pupilas del galo se situaron sobre el que habló, pero este lo ignoró. –"¿Todos a favor?"- Los presentes enmudecieron cuando este volteó a verlos bajo signo de advertencia. Shura levantó la mano e hizo lo mismo con la de Aioros, Mu lo copió al proceder igual con Aldebarán; con la de Saga, su gemelo, Afrodita y Dohko, la sugerencia se convirtió en un hecho, siendo mayoría a favor.

-"¡Momento!"- Exclamó Camus poniéndose de pie.

-"Gracias por prestarnos tu templo…"

-"Yo no he dicho que si, Kanon."

-"No tienes de otra. Atenea nos permitió hacer la fiesta y hemos acordado que será en el onceavo templo…"- Se adelantó el pisciano.

-"¡No me digas! ¿Por qué mejor no decidimos que se haga en el tuyo? A fin de cuentas es un templo más arriba…"

-"El tuyo queda perfecto con la temporada, incluso creo que hubiera sido buena idea sugerirle que Acuario creara nieve para darle más ambiente…"

-"¿Qué piensas que es Camus, una máquina de nieve?"- Tajó Saga, atrayendo la atención de todos por tercera vez. –"Su poder no debería ser usado para divertirte."

-"No estoy hablando contigo…"

-"Afrodita, basta."- Intervino Milo por fin. Se le notaba molesto aunque intentara disimularlo. -"¿Nos prestarás tu templo si o no?"

-"…"- Escorpio no lo miraba, y eso le robaba cualquier pensamiento.

-"Si o no, Acuario."- Insistió, otorgándole en el proceso atención visual; aunque no de la forma en que él hubiera deseado. Tomó asiento y movió una sola vez la cabeza en forma afirmativa. –"Gracias… La fiesta está cubierta, ahora nos queda algo más importante…"- No sabía por donde comenzar a hablar, porque si el primer punto había traído una discusión, los dos restantes no serían nada agradables.

-"¿Estaremos aquí mucho tiempo? Muero de hambre…"- Se quejó Leo.

-"Desayunamos hace poco…"

-"¿Qué? Fue hace cinco horas, Aioros."

-"Para mi cinco horas no es suficiente. Lo que pasa es que tú sólo piensas en comida."- Shura se rió ante el pequeño monólogo de los hermanos.

-"Aioria, pareces un gato. A los gatos les gusta sólo dormir y comer, y sólo cazan por diversión."- Intervino sólo por el gusto de molestarlo. Sagitario le sonrió, incluso Leo parecía feliz con aquella comparación. El Patriarca colocó las manos sobre la mesa y se levantó.

-"¿A dónde vas, Shion?"- Le preguntó Dohko.

-"Esto no parece una reunión de caballeros dorados… Me iré a meditar…"- Respondió tajante, sin molestarse si quiera en voltear a verlo o algo similar. Algunos presentes intuyeron que sus rabietas se debían a Libra y a nadie más.

-"Creo que el Patriarca compartía tu sentimiento…"- Le susurró Shura al acercarse un poco. Aioria le sonrió. Milo apoyó la mano en su frente mientras exhalaba.

-"Prometo que si cooperan nos iremos pronto. A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de estar frente a ustedes hablando como loco…"

-"A Saga eso se le da muy bien…"- Murmuró Death Mask. El nombrado se rió por lo bajo, pues no le molestaba su comentario.

-"¿Cuál es la otra cosa 'tan importante'?"- Preguntó Mu, ansioso por irse también.

-"ehm…"- El locutor volteó hacia atrás, como buscando el apoyo de Afrodita; este levantó tres dedos, y él asintió. –"Un intercambio de regalos…"- Los presentes se miraron entre ellos. –"Si… hacemos un sorteo y el nombre en el papel será la persona a quien tendrán que darle un obsequio… Lo que sea… lo que les agrade…"

-"Creo que me gusta esa idea."- Comentó Aioros.

-"A mí también. Escorpio, si me tocas ya sé que puedo regalarte…"- La miada y la sonrisa del cuarto custodio le dieron escalofríos. Pronto deseó sacar su nombre del sorteo y dárselo a Camus… Luego recordó que podría pasárselo a cualquiera que no fuera él…

Tomó la caja de cartón que antes llevara el gemelo menor, y se las mostró.

-"Dentro voy a colocar los nombres de todos nosotros…"- Kanon soltó sobre su palma un montón de bolitas de papel, que este vertió en el interior. –"Saquen uno y pásenla…"- Se la dio a Shaka, quien encabezaba la fila de ese lado. –"Una vez que lo tengan en su poder no se lo muestren a nadie… Es secreto."

–"Entonces ¿no puedo decir que me tocó Mu?"

-"No, Aioria."

-"¿Lo puedo cambiar?"

-"No te preocupes. Me haré el sorprendido."- Dijo el ariano con una sonrisa. Leo le devolvió el gesto soltando una carcajada. Obviamente ya sabía que no le tocó él.

-"¿Y si me sale mi nombre?"- Inquirió Shura.

-"Pues te das lo que siempre has querido, y punto."- Aioros soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su hermano, aunque al español no le hizo mucha gracia. Milo se acercó para corroborar la información, colocando sin querer, los dedos junto al hombro descubierto de Camus, quien deseó tomarlo de la mano, jalarlo… besarlo…

-"Puedes meterlo de nuevo y sacar otro…"

-"Yo no he sacado aún…"- Le informó su vecino, por si eso lo consolaba. Capricornio volvió a doblar su nombre, lo metió en la caja y sacó otro. Aioros, entretenido posiblemente en pensar lo que le regalaría a quien le tocó, no notó la mirada que Shura le lanzó…

Una vez resuelto el problema el griego se apartó. Ni siquiera pareció notar el rubor que cubrió momentos antes los pómulos del galo, ni la forma en que de reojo lo observó; aunque su reacción no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de Saga y Kanon. Suspiró. Tomó la caja de cartón que Shura ya había utilizado, metió la mano y el fondo le llegó a las yemas; metió un poco más los dedos, explorando el amplio espacio hasta que pudo sentir entre sus dedos una pequeña bolita de papel. Se preguntaba si Milo fue quien cortó aquellos nombres, porque la piel le cosquilleaba. Lo tomó en la palma de la mano y pasó la caja.

-"Mira… por si no ha salido tu nombre…"- Camus volteó a verlo, pero su ex amigo no lo miraba a él, si no al gemelo menor. Desdobló el papel entre sus dedos y el corazón volvió a latirle con violencia cuando descubrió que a quien le iba a regalar, estaba a menos de un metro de distancia, y que era justamente él la persona de quien menos le gustaría recibir un presente. Haciendo bolita de nuevo el nombre, se lo guardó entre la armadura y observó de reojo que Milo sacaba ya su papel, que Kanon se le acercaba discretamente sobre el hombro y que luego soltaba una carcajada…

¿Quién le habría tocado que tanta gracia le causaba al ex dragón marino? Obviamente esa persona causaba la aversión de Escorpio, porque enseguida volteó a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, y esté calló de golpe.

En cuanto todos tuvieron su papel, y como Milo no decía nada, fue el gemelo quien tomó la palabra.

-"Recuerden que no se pueden echar para atrás, ni mucho menos cambiar el papel con otra persona…"- Le palmeó el hombro a su amigo, quien se retiró el contacto con un levantamiento de hombro. –"Nuestra Diosa estará muy orgullosa de nosotros…"

-"Si, si…"- Tajó el canceriano. –"Si ya terminaron, tengo muchas cosas que hacer…"

-"¡Pero qué dices! ¡Aún falta la mejor parte! ¿Verdad Milo?"

-"ehm… Si…"- Se aclaró la garganta, volteó a ver a Afrodita, y este soltó en la caja otras bolitas de papel.

-"¿Qué hace falta?"- Inquirió Dohko, observando al trío ante él.

-"Ya tenemos la fiesta, supongo que habrá que elegir quien se encargue de que…"- Intervino Aioros. Mu negó con la cabeza mientras palmeaba la mesa.

-"No, eso puede hacerlo Acuario. Después de todo es su templo."

-"Amigos, por favor. Debemos ser solidarios."

-"Perfecto Aldebarán, ya sabemos quien será su primer voluntario…"

-"Con gusto lo ayudaré. Cuenta conmigo, Camus."

Milo volvió a carraspear para interrumpir su diálogo.

-"Si me dejarán terminar."- Un par suspiraron, otro par se cruzaron de brazos mientras apoyaban la espalda por completo en el respaldo, mientras que el resto se mantuvieron en la misma posición. –"Miren… En diversos países o culturas, se acostumbran los cuentos navideños y esas cosas… No sé si han oído hablar de las pastorelas…"- Menearon la cabeza, sólo Aldebarán y Shura asintieron; el segundo volteó a ver a Aioros e intentó explicarle.

-"Son representaciones de un acto religioso. El nacimiento de un Dios, como nuestra querida Atenea…"

-"¿Qué? ¿Quieren que hagamos el nacimiento de un bebé?"- Observó con horror a Escorpio. Leo se frotó las manos como si disfrutara algo.

-"Yo conozco un par de aldeanas que están…"- Milo negó y se apresuró a explicarles, porque ya le dolía la cabeza.

-"No Aioros, y siento echarte a perder tus planes Aioria, pero no se trata de eso. Las pastorelas –como explicó Shura- son represtaciones teatrales de un acto religioso, pero nuestra Diosa quiere que la hagamos de un cuento navideño…"

-"En pocas palabras, una obra de teatro que ella ya ha escogido."- Acotó Afrodita.

-"¿Una qué?"

-"¿De verdad piensa que lo haremos?"

-"Es navidad, y ella sólo quiere estar con nosotros…"

-"No la justifiques Aioros. Hemos pasado trece años haciendo lo que se nos da la gana esa fecha, como para ahora ponernos mallas y hacernos los tontos…"

-"Oigan, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero quiero complacerla…"

-"Tú porque eres un lame botas, Escorpio."- Ante ese comentario, Death Mask se ganó la mirada indignada del insultado, Afrodita y la expresión fría de Acuario.

-"Si no quieres participar no lo hagas, pero no nos eches a perder la fiesta a los demás."- Le dijo el Pisciano. Abrió la puerta y la dejó así mientras señalaba la salida. –"Y si alguien más opina como él, puede irse ya."- Sin embargo nadie se movió de su lugar. Al parecer todos querían quedar bien con ella, incuso el cuarto guardián.

-"Gracias."- Le dijo Milo con una sonrisa.

-"¿Cuál es el cuento que ella escogió?"- Inquirió Mu.

-"El cascanueces."- Dijeron Afrodita y los dos griegos a la vez.

-"¿Y ustedes ya han planeado todo?"- Preguntó Saga, con cierto interés.

-"Algo… Sortearemos los papeles para que sea justo. En ellos estará escrito quien hará qué para la obra y durante ella. La representación se llevará a cabo en el salón principal y también debemos construir un escenario o algo parecido."- Explicó el último custodio.

-"Sé que parecerá pesado, pero sólo deben recordar las múltiples tareas que hacíamos cuando pupilos."- Acotó Milo. –"Será como aquella vez que reparamos el puente, o cuando ayudamos a reconstruir el coliseo… ¿Se acuerdan?"- Algunos asintieron. –"Bien… entonces…"- Tomó de nuevo la caja de cartón, y mientras se aseguraba que todos los papeles estuvieran dentro, y la movía para revolverlos, Saga volteó a ver a Mu y le señaló la cabeza…

-"Lee mi mente."- Dijo, moviendo solamente los labios. El lemuriano obedeció. –"_¿Puedes hacer que Camus y yo quedemos juntos?_"- Este asintió.

-"Comenzaremos de este lado…"- Milo le dio la caja a Afrodita, este sacó su papel y sonrió encantado. Camus fue el segundo en sacar, pero prefirió no verlo… Shura, Aioros y Dohko hicieron lo mismo… Y mientras todos tomaban su lugar en la obra, Escorpio salió un momento, para regresar con un pizarrón móvil que colocó a un lado, donde ya estaba escrito: 'El cascanueces', y los personajes que intervendrían en la representación. Kanon tomó el papel, y Milo el último que quedaba, pero tampoco lo vio. –"Bien… comencemos por…"

-"¡Yo soy el hada del azúcar!"- Exclamó Afrodita, gustoso, ante la sorpresa de muchos. Escorpio lo miró, le sonrió y lo anotó en el pizarrón.

-"Iba a decir que por el principio, pero está bien."

-"Yo tengo al capitán caramelo y el padre de Clara…"- Dijo Kanon, observando aún su papel como si estuviera leyendo mal lo que decía.

-"¡Ah! Eres el mejor amigo del cascanueces."- Le sonrió Milo y lo escribió. Enseguida volteó a ver a sus compañeros, como animándolos a que hablaran también.

-"¡Agh!"- Death Mask arrojó su papel al suelo, muy cerca de los pies de los organizadores. El gemelo menor no resistió la tentación y lo levantó. Su risa llenó de curiosidad a los presentes. Se lo mostró al octavo guardián y este escribió junto a la palabra 'Fritz, el hermano de Clara', el nombre del cuarto guardián. Shura y Aioria rieron. En venganza, este les quitó sus papeles de la mano, se levantó y los leyó en voz alta. –"Guardias y encargados de la escenografía."- Los fulminó con la mirada. Por lo menos ellos se salvarían de aparecer en escena.

-"A mí me tocó el vestuario…"- Informó Mu.

-"Yo seré el narrador."- Comentó Aioros.

-"Yo construiré el escenario."- Dijo Aldebarán. Milo siguió anotando, pero se dio cuenta que faltaban los papeles más importantes.

-"¿Alguien tiene al tío Drosselmeyerz?"- Dohko levantó la mano. Aún quedaban Shaka, Saga, Camus y él. Se quedó de espaldas a ellos, mientras pensaba si sería conveniente preguntarle al gemelo mayor cuál su papel en la obra, pero temió que acuariano y él compartieran créditos… –"Shaka, ¿qué te ha salido?"

-"Soy la mamá de Clara."- Death Mask y Kanon se rieron; incluso el segundo se mostró muy feliz por aquella confesión. Milo, extrañado, se acercó para rectificar. Y si, ahí se leían esas palabras. Él lo anotó. Volteó a ver a Saga, consiente que tendría que hablarle…

-"El rey ratón."- Hablo serio, ahorrándole la necesidad; pero más que un alivio, aquello le hizo emocionarse y horrorizarse al mismo tiempo, porque de los presentes sólo restaban dos personas y protagonistas…

Acuario lo supo también. Los dos desdoblaron sus papeles, y antes de que alguien más dijera algo, en el pizarrón el griego escribió:

Cascanueces: Milo

Clara: Camus

**.o. End Of Flash Back .o.**

Jamás podría olvidar del impacto que leer la palabra 'Clara' sobre ese papel blanco le causó. Sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca, así que se negó a hablar. De cualquier forma Milo ya había dado por hecho que él era su pareja en la obra, aunque en la vida real no lo quisiera ni a cinco metros de distancia.

Camus se levantó de la cama. Se dirigió a paso cansino hacia la puerta tan sólo para recoger el libreto. Lo desdobló e intentó acomodarlo como debía estar, pero ya habían sido tantas las veces que repitió su rabieta, que la hoja de papel ya no podía adaptarse a su posición original. Lo leyó de nuevo, se aclaró la garganta y… en vez de que el sonido de sus palabras llenara la habitación, fueron los golpes en la puerta los que interrumpieron su actuación. Apoyó la mano en la manija, tiró de ella jalándola hacia sí: La figura de Escorpio, centímetros más alto que él, con sus ojos azulinos, su nariz pequeña, sus labios gruesos y perfectamente delineados, que le acompañaban con los largos y azulados rizos por todo lo ancho de la espalda.

Suspiró sin querer… Nada en el universo hubiera podido evitar que esa emanación de aire enamorada surgiera de sus labios al tenerle ahí…

Debía parecer un tonto con esa expresión de borrego enamorado, pero a él no le importaba…

Sorpresivamente el griego lo tomó por la cintura, provocando que los pies del galo lo acercaran a aquella delirante anatomía. Apoyó una mano en su mejilla, acortando la distancia… Casi al punto de besarlo…

Y si lo hacía, eso significaría que lo había perdonado…

* * *

_X su lectura, comentarios y jitomatasos XD... mil gracias!_  
_La actualizacion la publicare el miercoles_


End file.
